A night story
by feathered moon wings
Summary: After being locked up and left behind in Hellboy's room, John and Liz try figuring out what to do. A night story seems like the best idea at the moment. Just some cute time together no John/Liz.


"Ahg!" Liz lets out a frustrated sigh as she lets herself fall limply onto the bed Hellboy and she shared "This is **_not _**fair!" She complains, curling her legs and arms in her chest "**We **should be out there fighting with them, not locked up in here like disobedient children."

"Yeah but… there's not much we can do." John sighs, leaning against the bed frame and looking at her long hair; she has been giving a lot of thought to the idea of cutting it short. "At least, not if you don't want to destroy Hellboy's room and scotch me in the process." He jokes with half a grin.

"Wouldn't that be great?" Liz asks, looking at the good-hearted man "Just imagine what Red would do if he found out his room was disintegrated." Her laughter fills the air at the idea, she can picture it perfectly.

"Yeah, never mind the roasted body of ol' John T. Myers." He says with sarcasm.

"Quit it John, you know I'd never do you something like that. At least not intentionally of course…" She adds under her breath.

"Well for your information I've been this close, more times than I care to count." He complains with his thumb and index close to each other.

"Sorry…" Liz says apologetically.

"Don't mention it. You know I didn't mean it like that." He assures her with a smile.

"Come here John, lay down with me. I don't want you to stand up all night." She says patting the spot beside her.

"Eeer… I don't think Hellboy would like it that much." He says sheepish "Remember how he got when I took you to the movies?"

"Hahaha!" She bursts merrily "How could I forget? He was sitting three lines behind us. Couldn't stop throwing popcorns at you …" She smiles fondly at the memory.

"I still think he should've hid better."

"That's Red for you. Come on Johnny."

"All right, all right." He gives in with a smile, taking of his shoes and lying comfortably next to her. "We're not that helpless are we?" He asks after a few seconds, turning to look at her.

"Of course not John! Well… at least I'm not…"

"Hey!" He shouts indignantly, making her companion laugh hard.

"Anyway…" She sighs "We could've still made it…"

"Well, you know… The disadvantages of been normal." John says.

"As far as our normal can get…"

They lay silently for a few minutes, recalling the events of that day and feeling frustrated by them. It definitely wasn't a pleasant surprise been locked up after discovering you wouldn't accompany you commanders to a mission "just because the beast was driven mad by their 'Human flesh'".

"I feel so useless." Liz groaned.

"Come on Lizy… just let it go." John said, giving up at their situation.

"Guess your right." She then smiled deviously "I'll still have Red worked up with the thought of us… being locked in the same room together, _alone_." They looked at each other; John surprised and Liz grinning. Laugher burst from their throats until they couldn't handle the pain in their bellies anymore.

"But I'm the one who's going to get Reds ire… not you." He said after calming down.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." She said with a smirk.

"Hope you can. Don't want Hellboy popping out of nowhere when I'm alone…"

Elizabeth released a tried sigh and she stretched her muscles, hearing them pop into their place.

"Anyway, what did you get on that package this morning?" Liz asked, resting her head on her hand, having its weight over her arm.

"Oh. I got some stuff of my uncle. The man who's renting his house found it in the attic." He took a small leather book out of his jacked and stared at it sadly "Thought I might want to see them…" He said thoughtful.

"Is that his?" She asked, eying him kindly.

"Yes, it's a story book." John answered with a smile "He wrote me stories when I first went to like with him… couldn't sleep at night, I had too many nightmares you see." He looked up to her.

"Of what did you dream?" She asked curiously.

"Many things… My parent's disappearance, how I imagined their death… wild beasts… monsters. Sometimes nothing at all… just a small metal room were I sat alone." He chuckled. " I was kind of a weird kid when I was young…" He added thoughtful. "So, my uncle Thaddeus wrote me stories to read them at the middle of the night so I could sleep better… it always worked."

"Read me one." Liz said.

"What?" John sat up and looked at her with surprise.

"Read me one, I want to sleep." She said simply, sitting too.

"I…"

"Come on John." She insisted, placing herself on top of his chest as he leaned against the headboard. "Go on, read me a story." She said again, making her self comfortable with the rising and falling of her friend's chest.

"All right Sparkles." He gave in, flipping through the stories of the book. "I'm just warning you this are children stories."

"I know."

"Okay…" John cleared his throat, resting a hand over Elizabeth's stomach so he could hold the book. "Once upon a time there was a fair king, who was loved by each and every one of his subjects for the kindness he always showed them. He had a big crown adorned with jewels that he only took off before he went to sleep. He also had a lovely daughter and a beautiful wife, he loved them very much."

Liz sighed contently as she gazed at the sealing, imagining the characters in a far away land.

"But it came the day his daughter got lost in the woods and was never found again, his wife wept and wept until she went ill and death took her."

"Are you sure this is a children story?" Liz asked puzzled "How could you have gone to sleep with this stuff? The persons he loved the most just died… and he wasn't even a bad man." She asked with a frown.

"You wanted me to read to you, didn't you?" He asked annoyed "Would you just let me continue?" She nodded unhappy. "Thanks. As I was saying…" He looked at her accusingly "He was left all on his own, spending the rest of his days wondering his lonely castle; full of treasures and riches unimaginable. He wondered 'What use do I have for these beautiful things? They worth nothing to me, for they are duel now that my love and daughter are gone… And these servants I have, what use are they to me? Their company is hollow though I know they try their best. Oh, how I would change it all for them to be again by my side; all my treasures, my crown and my Kingdome. What use is it all?'" John said in a deep voice, mimicking that of the king "So one day he gathered his servants and said 'I appreciate what you've done, but I no longer require your services, you are free to go.' And with that said and done, he gave each one of them a bag full of gold and said his good byes. Now, he was truly all on his own. He was no longer known as the Fair king, but the Lonely king…"

* * *

"Liz will be so mad at me…" Mumbled Hellboy as he strode to his room, Abraham not far behind.

"As if that was what's worrying you, Hellboy. I don't need to be telepathic to know you are worried she and John would do something while you are gone."

"I can see it in his eyes Abe, he's waiting for the right moment."

"Ah, no you can't. You like him but your overly jealous feelings for Liz make you want to believe it."

"Shut up, Abe."

"I'm just saying, you know it's true." He said as a matter of fact.

"Yeah… maybe. Right now I'm worried about what Liz'll do to me; she probably burned our room already." He stood before his door and inserted the code. "To think this lock would be of more use than to keep me in check." He chuckled.

As the door opened and he saw the scene before him, his Cuban cigar fell down.

"Son of a bitch…"

Curled up in his bed where Liz and John, fast asleep in the arms of the other.

* * *

**Abril: Now my apologies for any grammar or spelling mistake you see. My mother language is not English hehe.**

**So, here's my first Hellboy fic, hope you've enjoyed it. It really isn't much but I just needed to write SOMETHING about John. He's my favourite character and no matter how hard I think, I can never come with something good enough -.-**

**Any comments, ideas, whatever. Just tell me. Have nice day you all!**


End file.
